Shining Tinfoil Armor
by QueenJay13
Summary: Human A,U what happens when Matthew becomes sad and it's up to Gil to save the day?


**A/N Okay so I got the idea for this one-shot from a facebook photo that was all like 'Sometimes your knight in shining armor is just a retard in tinfoil' and the first thought that came to mind was omg Prussia/Gilbert would totally dress in tinfoil. So thats how this was born not like you guys care or anything just thought someone out there would like to know so :P **

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I see that its Francis and I ignore it and roll over to fall asleep, that only last for a few minutes before he calls ten more times in a row. I finally give up and answer it.

"Yo." I mumble very agitated.

"Gilbert is Mattie with you?" He asks sounding very urgent. This causes me to bolt up.

"No he's not why?" I ask going from sleep deprived to worried in a about .2 seconds flat.

"I've been trying to contact him ever since yesterday but he won't answer and I tried going over to his house also yesterday but he's locked his door. I don't know what's going on but I'm very very worried about mon petite Mathieu. Can you go check up on him? You might have better luck then me." He says and I'm almost dressed.

"Of course! Do you think something has happened?" I press on.

"I don't know but I think he could use some cheering up."

"Don't worry about it I'll call you back bye" I hang up. I look at the clock to find it's almost midnight and Matthew is probably sleeping. I grab a box of tinfoil and some scrap cardboard. Soon it is six o'clock in the morning and I head out the door. I'm soon at Matthew's house. Sure enough the door is locked which is really unusual considering that he always keeps it open and that he lives in the middle of nowhere. I luckily know where he keeps the spare. It's taped under the kitchen window sill. I enter the house and it gives off a heavy almost depressing atmosphere. I start making pancakes when I finish I march up to his room. It's cute how he sleeps with his stuffed animal.

"Wake up!" I say yanking the blanket off of him causing him to curl up. I go downstairs and grab a great big metal pot and a wooden spoon. Then I quietly arrange the few chairs and dresser in his room. When that's all done I jump on his bed and begin banging the pot with the spoon.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK THE SWISS HAVE DECALARED WAR! GET TO THE BUNKERS! BATTLE STATOINS!" I yell very loudly before throwing the pot and spoon on the floor grabbing Mattie's wrist and begin to jump on the bed. Then I jump in the zigzag line that I made from the chairs. After we get out of the room I place a helmet on his head, I grab him and we jump from over the loft that overlooks the living room next to the stairs. We land on the overstuffed couch and I again drag him to the kitchen and place him in front of a breakfast fit for kings! He starts idly picking at his pancakes.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here? And why are you covered in tin foil?" He asks when he finally decides to speaks. He sounds really depressed and sad.

"Because I'm awesome and the rest is irrelevant!" I press on even though now I feel like curling up in a ball and eating ice cream but that won't help mein Birdie. Soon he's done with his pancakes and is dressed.

"Here hold this." I say as we get into my car. I give him a flag that I made it's pink, because pink is manly, with blue lettering saying Hi and I make him hold it out the window. We come to a very busy market hub like thing. There's a big fountain in the center and a lot of shops and stands. I steer him to an ice cream stand and we get some ice cream and chill by the fountain. Halfway through this guy bumps into Birdie and knocks his ice cream into the fountain.

"JERK!" I yell and stare at the ice cream floating in the fountain.

"Are you okay Gil?" Mattie asks after a while. I grab his hand and pull us into the fountain and after splashing in fountain I retrieve the soggy cone and place it on my forehead.

"For Narnia!" I yelled as I forced Matt on my shoulders then jumped out of the fountain randomly running around and spinning we finally caught up to the unawesome jerk and I threw Matthew at the guy. The guy broke Matthew's fall but I heard a crack.

"Oh shit!" I yell grabbing Matthew's hand we duct into the nearest Wal-Mart.

"Why'd you do that?" Matthew asked as I pushed our way into the toy isle.

"It's all part of the master plan." I say loudly.

"Why are we here?" He asks.

"Because I need to repair my amour and obtain a weapon!" I say picking out a regular Nerf, a SuperSoaker, Silly string and a foam sword then I go and get more tin foil. Out in the parking lot I repair my so called tin foil armor and tape my 'weapons' to my 'armor'. That's when a man in a pink sweater comes out and I shove Mattie in the car and start fallowing the man.

"What are we doing?" He asks still sounding sad and unamused, it's really hard to not sink into his sadness but the show must go on!

"Do not question it!" I say turning the same turn after a good ten minutes the guy pulls over and starts walking toward my vehicle. I jump out.

"Man the fort!" I yell to Birdie who just rolls his eyes.

"Why are you fallowing me bro?" He says puffing his chest out.

"No hablo idiota." I say taking the silly string cans and dousing him with green and orange, then I jump back into the car and speed off. I look to see Matthew distant and looking out the window. I spend the day terrorizing the town. I got a few elderly women with my Nerf gun, soaked some businessmen, and even stole a toddlers crown that you could get a Burger King, but I couldn't make Mattie even half grin, hell I even started a full scale food fight at the mall but it still had no effect!

"What's wrong?" I finally asked although in retrospect I could've asked this question a whole lot earlier.

"Nothing." He said staring off to who knows where. I stomped on the breaks and did a doughnut.

"Matthew Williams we are not moving until you tell me what's wrong!" I said crossing my arms.

"I spoke at a meeting at work and everyone laughed and I wasn't even being serious and now I'm the blue peep penguin." He sighed and slammed himself against the chair.

"Is that all?" I ask. Laughing for the whole situation.

"Yes I think I rather be invisible." He said looking out the window.

"So what if you're the Blue Peep Penguin? At least now you are being recognized and listen to some of you other ideas!" I start up the car again to drop off Matthew.

"I never thought of it that way, thanks Gil. I had fun today especially when that ninety year old kick your arse that was hilarious!" He said laughing and that's when I knew Matthew was back and better than ever.

"You wouldn't think it would be funny if you were in my shoes." I grumble.

"Don't you mean your armor?" He says laughing.

"Yea, remember to call Francis he was worried about you." I say as I pull into his drive.

"Okay I will." He says "Thanks again for providing my free entertainment Sir Gil." He smirked.

"Sorry about work it's not like I'm a shining knight in armor." I say through the rolled down window.

"True but sometimes a knight in shining armor is a retard in tinfoil." He smiles.

"Are you implying that I'm a knight?" I ask.

"No I was implying that you're a retard, but whatever floats your boat." He jokes and I leave feeling accomplished at what I got done today and that I could help a friend out.

**A/N So there you have and The pink sweater didnt mean anything its just a pink sweater stop overthinking everything. haha anyway I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
